The present invention relates to a pair of pliers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pair of pliers which has two jaw blocks to be detached easily.
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of conventional pliers 5 has two jaws 51 and two cutters 52 disposed on two jaws 51. Since the jaws 51 and the cutters 52 are fastened together, it is difficult to detach the cutters 52 from the jaws 51.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pair of pliers which has two jaw blocks to be detached easily.
Accordingly, a pair of pliers comprises a pair of jaw support frames engaging with each other and two jaw blocks. Each of the jaw support frames has two parallel plates and a spacing defined between the parallel plates. Each mount is inserted in the corresponding spacing of the jaw support frame.
In accordance with a first preferred embodiment of the present invention, a pair of pliers comprises a pair of jaw support frames engaging with each other, and two jaw blocks. Each of the jaw blocks has a mount having at least a round hole, a ball, a spring, and a threaded disk. The ball, the spring and the threaded disk are inserted in the round hole of the mount. Each of the jaw support frames has two parallel plates and a spacing defined between the parallel plates. Each of the plates has at least a through hole. Each mount is inserted in the corresponding spacing of the jaw support frame.
In accordance with a second preferred embodiment of the present invention, a pair of pliers comprises at least a jaw support frame and at least a jaw block. The jaw block has a mount having two blind holes. The jaw support frame has two parallel plates and a spacing defined between the parallel plates. Each of the plates has two through holes and two threaded apertures. The mount is inserted in the corresponding spacing of the jaw support frame. A panel has two threaded holes, an oblong recess, and an oblong groove. A spring is inserted in the oblong recess of the panel. An oblong bar is inserted in the oblong recess and the oblong groove of the panel. The oblong bar has two recess holes. Two balls are inserted in the through holes of one of the plates. The panel and one of the plates are fastened together.
In accordance with a third preferred embodiment of the present invention, a pair of pliers comprises at least a jaw support frame and at least a jaw block. The jaw block has a mount having a first magnet. The jaw support frame has two parallel plates and a spacing defined between the parallel plates. The mount is inserted in the corresponding spacing of the jaw support frame. Each of the plates has a second magnet attracting the first magnet.
In accordance with a fourth preferred embodiment of the present invention, a pair of pliers comprises at least a jaw support frame and at least a jaw block. The jaw block has a mount having a first recess and a first groove. The jaw support frame has two parallel plates, a shaft disposed between the parallel plates, a hooking ring connected to the the parallel plates, and a spacing defined between the parallel plates. The mount is inserted in the corresponding spacing of the jaw support frame. Each of the plates has a second recess. The shaft is inserted in the first groove of the mount. The hooking ring is inserted in the second recess of the plate.
In accordance with a fifth preferred embodiment of the present invention, a pair of pliers comprises at least a jaw support frame and at least a jaw block. The jaw block has a mount having two recesses and a slot. The jaw support frame has two parallel plates and a spacing defined between the parallel plates. The mount is inserted in the corresponding spacing of the jaw support frame. Each of the plates has a groove. A flexible ring is inserted in the slot of the mount. The flexible ring has two protruded blocks and two curved portions.